


Bachelor Party

by Vivion



Series: The Wedding Chronicles [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trying to be quiet and sort of failing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivion/pseuds/Vivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NSFW side of what it's like to fall in love with a runaway groom. </p><p>Can be read as stand alone chapters or in tandem with my fanfic Runaway Groom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelor Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all ye filthy animals! Welcome to the newest addition to Runaway Groom, Bachelor Party! Here I will be posting some NSFW content that goes along with the main story line, as I wanted to keep that one rated T and have the sexy stuff be optional for those who may not like sexy times as much in a fluffy story.
> 
> This chapter goes along with Chapter 8: In the Supplies Closet of RG, where we go into a little more _detail_ about Bill's dream.
> 
> \- V
> 
> P.S. I don't know well I write when it comes to stuff like this, so sorry in advance @.@

Bill slowly made his way back to his bedroom after Dipper finally left for the night. The dinner party had left him incredibly tired, and yet somehow talking to Dipper made him feel so _alive_. He thought about what the next afternoon would bring, where they would be going to hang out, be alone, together. _Where did people even hang out? Restaurants? Museums? The movies?_ Those places sounded more like places where people go for dates, and Bill didn’t even know if this was a date. _Probably not_ he thought as he shucked off the last of his clothing. _Maybe I should ask Will in the morning._ Bill clumsily climbed his way onto his bed, pulling up the covers over his body.

When Bill’s head hit the pillow, he fell asleep immediately.

 

Only to wake up again by the sound of someone stirring beside him.

Bill blinked his bleary eyes, trying to focus them in the dark room. Once Bill was fully awake, he turned over in bed, finding Dipper’s bare back facing him. Bill looked over at the clock on his bedstand, noting that the time was around midnight. Will would surely be fast by now, and Tad was probably asleep as well Bill thought, turning back to Dipper’s form. Bill scooted closer to Dipper, wrapping a lanky arm around the man’s waist and pulling him flush with Bill’s body. Dipper stirred again, just barely on the edge of being awake, and Bill could only focus on just how warm Dipper was.

Dipper muttered something under his breath that sounded close to Bill’s name, and Bill couldn’t help but smile, pressing a light kiss at the base of Dipper’s neck. Dipper groaned, and soon, after many kisses, was awake now, slowly flipping his body to face Bill. It was a difficult maneuver, since Bill refused to let go of him, but he managed to get face to face with Bill.

“Why are you awake?” Dipper asked in a low voice, rubbing at his eyes.

Bill shrugged, nudging closer to Dipper, “Beats me. I guess I couldn’t get to sleep.” Subconsciously, Bill traced his fingertips over Dipper’s spine, causing the young man to shiver.

“I have a sneaking suspicion that that’s not the case,” Dipper murmured, eyeing Bill.

Bill hummed, and he pulled Dipper closer, chest to chest now, and he lowered his head to place a soft kiss on Dipper’s lips. Bill felt Dipper exhale deeply, felt Dipper’s arms wind themselves around his body, trying to close any space that was left between them. The kisses were light, sweet, and Bill mumbled jumbled words of adoration against Dipper’s lips. Dipper’s mouth curved into a smile as he listened to those sweet nothings, and soon he managed to roll on top of Bill.

Their bodies plastered together, and Dipper was situated between Bill’s bent legs, propped up only slightly by his forearms. Dipper had to duck his head low to keep kissing Bill, but with each one Dipper found that Bill was slowly sliding further and further down the bed. Bill began to trail feather like kisses down Dipper’s jaw, his neck, his collarbones. Dipper braced himself with his forearms, letting out little sighs of pleasure as Bill continued to kiss lower and lower down his body.

Bill gripped Dipper’s waist lightly, rubbing soothing circles over his hipbones as he kissed the center of Dipper’s toned stomach. Dipper shut his eyes, feeling his arms shake slightly as he bent his head down. He could feel his heartbeat quicken, thudding hard in his chest. Bill kissed Dipper’s naval then, slowly sliding his hands down over Dipper’s shorts, grabbing his ass in a firm hold and kneading the muscles there. The action made Dipper shudder, leaning closer to the bed and inevitably finding himself on his knees. Bill could hear Dipper gasp when he nipped at Dipper’s hip, trailing his teeth along the protruding bone with a devious grin.

Bill’s hands moved so that they were now were on either side of Dipper’s hips, and gently he pushed him upwards, freeing up some space for Bill to move. The move also gave Bill a full view of Dipper’s hardening erection, which he could see through the thin material that made up the young man’s shorts. Bill grazed his nose along Dipper’s exposed thigh. “Do you think you can keep quiet?” Bill asked, his breath tickling Dipper’s thigh. Bill looked up to see Dipper nodding his head, his eyes scrunched closed now, and Bill grinned broadly, turning back to Dipper’s dick.

Bill smoothed his hands over Dipper’s propped legs, going up his ass and grasping the elastic waist band of the shorts. Slowly, agonizingly so, Bill pulled those shorts down over Dipper’s form, freeing his erection into the open air. Bill saw the way Dipper tensed, how his legs tightened, but right now his sole focus was on the bobbing length front of him. Bill was almost mesmerized by it, which would probably undoubtedly embarrass Dipper if he were looking.

Bill licked a stripe up the erection, and Dipper nearly collapsed right then and there. Bill chuckled, and without warning, he swallowed Dipper’s penis whole, swirling his tongue around the skin greedily. He heard the hitch of Dipper’s breath, how it stuttered dangerously. Bill wanted dearly for Dipper to lose his cool, to over the edge with him, to see stars and white lights. Bill reached up to grab Dipper’s bare ass, urging Dipper to grind his hips down, pushing his dick further down Bill’s throat. With each grind, Bill pushed himself up off the bed, swallowing as much as he could before drawing back halfway, only to fully take Dipper in again. The young man was gasping loudly now, his jaw completely slack.

Dipper’s movements became rigid, quicker, and his breathing got louder and louder, and Bill knew what would be next if he didn’t stop soon. Bill released one of his hands to swiftly push off his own shorts, throwing them onto the floor somewhere. Above him he could hear Dipper saying his name over and over again, chanting to him as if he were a god. Bill soon released Dipper’s penis with a loud popping sound, and Dipper groaned loudly, the sound of it muffled against his arm.

“You can’t cum until I do,” Bill commanded, pressing kisses along Dipper’s hardened length, the taste of Dipper still lingering in his mouth. Bill heard the man whine as he sunk lower towards the bed, pushing his ass into the air more. Bill slid out from under Dipper, flipping himself so that he was now kneeling before Dipper’s exposed rear. Bill felt himself harden even more just at the sight of Dipper, the sweat that beaded along Dipper’s back, the way Dipper’s legs spread wide for Bill, how his body arched so beautifully, seeing the leaking of pre-cum at the tip of Dipper’s penis. The whole sight made Bill’s mouth water hungrily.

Bill leaned forward, pressing his chest against Dipper’s back, and, inevitably, pressing his own length right against Dipper’s hole. He felt Dipper tense up under him as he dragged his blunt nails over Dipper’s abdomen. “Do you think you can reach into the drawer and get the lube?” Bill asked into Dipper’s ear. Dipper nodded shakily, reaching out blindly for the nightstand beside the bed. He fumbled with the drawer handle, but managed to pull it open and search in it for the familiar feel of the bottle. Once he found it, he pulled back and held it out to Bill, who took it graciously. He opened the bottle with his teeth, moving his hips backwards so he could get to his dick. He squirted a generous amount into his hand, reaching down to coat his penis with the wet substance quickly. He used the rest on preparing Dipper, sliding a wet hand across his ass before finding his prize.

Bill slowly inserted one of his fingers inside Dipper, and the young man cried out, the sound being nowhere near as loud thanks to Bill’s other hand finding it’s way to Dipper’s mouth, muffling the sound with his fingers. “Don’t go waking Will or Tad,” Bill whispered in mock warning against Dipper’s ear. Dipper sucked hard on Bill’s fingers, coating them greatly with his own saliva as Bill continued pressing his finger into Dipper’s ass. One finger soon became two, then three, and by then both Bill and Dipper were panting hard. Bill then slipped out his fingers, going to grab his dick and position himself at Dipper’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” Bill asked, removing the fingers from Dipper’s mouth so the man could speak.

“God yes,” Dipper moaned, causing Bill to grin wide.

Bill pushed in his penis slowly, and he could feel himself losing his breath. Below him, Dipper pushed back, and soon Bill was fully inside him. “Fuck Dipper,” Bill growled into the base of Dipper’s neck, “You’re fucking tight as hell.”

Dipper let out a breathy laugh that quickly turned into a low moan as Bill drew himself out, only leaving his tip inside. Bill pushed right back inside, burying himself deep inside Dipper, and soon he began repeating the motions of pulling out and pushing back in. Bill continued to whisper filthy words into Dipper’s ear, words that urged the young man to move quicker, harder against Bill.

Bill suddenly drew himself out completely, only slam himself fully inside, directly hitting Dipper’s prostate so hard that the man nearly screamed, biting his bicep to keep the sound contained. Bill snapped his hips against Dipper, continuously hitting that same spot over and over again, each time drawing more and more dangerously loud noises from Dipper. In one fluid motion, Bill raised both himself and Dipper into a sitting position, with Bill resting on his haunches and planting Dipper firmly in his lap.

Bill used his position to bounce Dipper up off his dick and to fall right back down. Bill was breathing hard against Dipper’s neck, pressing one hand along Dipper’s chest and the other over Dipper’s eyes, making the man’s head bend back and exposing his neck to the cold air. Bill bit the skin there, sucking hard and making little hickies appear everywhere, with each new one making Dipper gasp aloud. Dipper was completely blind to the world, falling hard and fast to the entity that was called Bill Cipher.

“Let me see-” Dipper breathed between Bill’s thrusts. “I need - to see you.”

Bill uncovered Dipper’s eyes then, and Dipper made quick work of moving his shaking body off of Bill and turning around to face him. Dipper now knelt above Bill, his eyes finding Bill’s own in the darkness. If only he could see the way Bill’s pupils were completely dilated, his face entirely flushed, the sweat dripping down his face. Dipper used one hand to maneuver Bill’s penis back to his entrance, wrapping his arm around Bill’s neck. Bill’s own arms were now wrapped tightly around Dipper’s waist, dragging his nails along Dipper’s spine.

In a swift movement, Dipper sunk himself completely onto Bill, knocking the wind right out of both of them. Dipper ducked down, his mouth attacking Bill’s and Bill attacking right back. Their movements became rushed, ragged, sharp, their kissing sloppy, messy as they swallowed each other’s moans. Thrusts came harder and harder, hitting Dipper’s prostate so much that he became disoriented and dizzy, but Bill held onto him as if he were Dipper’s only life support.

“Bill- I can’t- I’m- I’m going-” Dipper couldn’t even complete his words, but Bill knew what exactly what Dipper was trying to tell him. Bill suddenly shoved them both forward, Dipper collapsing onto the covers with Bill still inside him. Bill pounded inside quick, deep, hard, and Dipper’s breath was quickening so fast, his chest rising and falling in rapid movements, and then Bill suddenly grabbed his dick and pumped in time with his thrusts, and Dipper immediately was lost, throwing his head back and moaning loud with Bill, and then all they could see were stars and spotty lights before their eyes and finally they both yelled in tandem and everything was purely white, heat, _need_ -

 

Bill woke before his alarm clock went off, awareness slowly coming to him in waves as he sat up in bed. The curtains over his windows were drawn closed, but he knew that if he were to open them he would be greeted by the sight of bright sunlight and birds flitting about their morning routines. He took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly, and for a moment his eyes were drawn to the empty space beside him. He shut his eyes then, allowing the faint memories of his dream to flash before his eyes-

_Gentle tracing of fingertips along skin,_

_whispers of sweet nothings,_

_feather like kisses,_

_calming,_

_warm,_

_need._

Bill opened his eyes again, and those images went away as soon as they came, but his groggy mind did its best to remember as many details as it could. He didn’t want to forget a single thing, even if it was a dream.


End file.
